


Insanity || Stray Kids X Male!Reader Shorts

by KyInfires



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyInfires/pseuds/KyInfires
Summary: short stray kids stories for male readers, most will be yandere stories or horror stories





	Insanity || Stray Kids X Male!Reader Shorts

The blood dripped down his slightly opened mouth and his bit into the unsuspecting man. Skin crunched loudly and small chunks of the red-stained flesh fell on to the grass. Blood splashed onto (M/n)'s face as he stood behind a tree.

(M/n) stared in horror at the grotesque sight in front of him. The boy shivered in fear but his body wouldn't move. All he could do was watch his best friend's body get eaten by his boyfriend, His eyes were glazed over, threatening for tears to spill out. He dropped to his knees and silently pray that someone would find him. The cannibal man standing a few feet away from him noticed the scared expression on (M/n)'s face. He smirked, the blood still dripping down his face. It made his already scary smirk much scarier. 

Chan slowly stalked over to (M/n), licking the blood off of his lips. 

"You look awfully delicious today (M/n)," Chan said, inching closer to (M/n). He sat down next to (M/n), the smaller boy scooting away from him. 

Chan's pale hands reached out to grab (M/n)'s hands and hold them in his, "I'm just kidding (M/n), I'd never hurt you." Chan said with a much gentler tone. He lightly picked (M/n) up and sat him down in his lap. 

His hands grazed the top of (M/n) hand while he cooed and baby-talked into (M/n)'s ear to calm his heart down. However, (M/n)'s eyes would not leave the bloodied corpse on the ground. His tears fell onto the floor creating a puddle of tears beneath his feet. He would never be able to look at Chan the same way again. 

Chan frowned, "(M/n), why are you looking at him? He's already dead, I killed him." Chan said stating the obvious. Hearing it still made (M/n) feel worse than he already did. His tears fell harder, in his mind hoping that somehow his friend would be okay.


End file.
